


Inuzuka Kiba Collection

by melanchole



Series: Modern Naruto AU Collection [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Drinking, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mild Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Other, Underage Drinking, kiba x reader - Freeform, not set in shinobi world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanchole/pseuds/melanchole
Summary: This is a set of Inuzuka Kiba one shots and short stories that revolve around his character. Includes romantic relationships, family, friends, and growing up.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Original Character(s), Inuzuka Kiba/Reader, Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Modern Naruto AU Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780474
Kudos: 30





	1. The Night is Still Young (Kiba/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Kiba x Reader // Slightly NSFW

"Kiba, baby, did you feed the dogs?" I asked, turning over to his side of the bed, a sharp pain piercing through my head. Jesus, last night was a mess. I have to get back at Naruto for that later. I discovered he wasn't next to me anymore when my hand collided with the cold sheets over his heap of pillows. He's probably in the bathroom. I then squinted my eyes at the clock, that read 11:33 AM.

Shit, I didn't wake up in time to feed the dogs. I promised Kiba I'd feed them this morning. But after last night, I'm even surprised I woke up this early at all. Naruto asked everyone out to the bar last night, and I admit things may have gotten out of hand. I can recall all of us half-stumbling back to Naruto's place to continue our fun after his "the night is still young" speech. Only he can get us to ever stay out that late. And only he can get our good-old Iruka Sensei, his dad, to pick us up when none of us could walk anymore. Well, technically, Neji did that.

* * *

"Naruto, it's almost three in the morning. Are you seriously not at your place yet?" we heard him scold Naruto over the phone. We all tried our hardest not to laugh, but it got uncontrollable when Sasuke giggled stupidly at the sound of Iruka Sensei yelling at Naruto over the phone. The rest of us stared at each other before bursting into laughter. They're the only people I would be comfortable laughing in a sidewalk we were all sitting in, drunk out of our minds.

"Who in the—Jesus, are all of you together?" Iruka Sensei asked just as Naruto put the phone on speaker.

"Iruka, who is it?" we heard a familiar voice over the phone.

"EH? KAKASHI SENSEI?" Naruto exclaimed over the phone. "Wha—what are you doin—doing with my dad?" Naruto slurred, demanding for answers.

"Naruto, you dumb little—we've been together months! You see him when you come home to the house!" Iruka Sensei yelled over the phone. Where We all laughed and Naruto looked more confused than ever. "BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" he added. Neji looked tired of Naruto's shit as always, but he was also drunk. He needed a ride home.

Neji grabbed Naruto's phone. "Iruka Sensei—" he said with an uncomfortable sounding deep inhale. "I'm so sorry for Naruto's bullshit. It was his idea. Please pick us up." This was followed by Iruka Sensei asking him where we were. "I have no idea," Neji replied which sent us all into laughter.

Eventually, Iruka Sensei and Kakashi Sensei picked us up in different cars after they tracked Naruto's phone. When they arrived, it looked like Iruka Sensei was about to whoop all our asses all the way to a different country, but he stayed calm and gentle with all of us. When he helped Naruto to the car I heard him tell him they were going to talk when he goes back home when he gets a leave off work, and to be thankful he was in Kakashi Sensei's place which was closer.

We were all in Naruto's place. Iruka Sensei and Kakashi Sensei were just dumping the others over the bed or on the couch, others were carefully put on the floor after they set up pillows. I was sat on the couch, my head leaning back on the cushion. None of us were asleep yet, but I think we had no plans to adhere to Naruto's speech either.

"Kiba?" I called out.

"Yeah?" I heard his voice from Naruto's bedroom when I heard a couple of 'Kiba, shut up's after.

I didn't exactly recall what I was supposed to tell him, so I just stayed quiet, closing my eyes.

"Baby, do you want to stay on the bed? I can get Shikamaru to get the fuck out," he asked tiredly.

"Fuck you, Kiba," Shikamaru retorted. I heard Kiba yelp after. He probably got smacked in the head.

Before I could stand up to walk over to my boyfriend, I felt someone hold me down on the couch. I opened one eye slowly, seeing Iruka Sensei look at me sternly. He shook his head and gave a short "M-m. No." I looked at him in confusion.

"No funny business. You got it, sweetheart?" he said sternly with a smile. He better not tell Kiba that. "You hear me, Kiba? And all you other little couples here," he added. He noticed no one answered him. "Do you hear me?" he asked again, but a little louder this time.

"Yes, Iruka Sensei," everyone said tiredly. I noticed some were already asleep. Neji and Lee's upper bodies were sprawled on the coffee table, snoring soundly. Choji was putting his pillow under Ino's head so she could sleep comfortably. Sasuke was sprawled on the floor, with his mouth open. I also caught a glimpse of Kakashi Sensei smirking at Iruka Sensei.

"Eh, Kakashi Sensei," Naruto said, sat on the floor with his arms crossed. "That counts you and dad," he added, earning him a smack on the head from Iruka Sensei. I laughed quietly and waited for them to leave. When everyone else was asleep, I decided to go to sleep too, so I got comfortable on the couch with Hinata and Shino. I leaned on Shino's shoulder since he was in the middle, and closed my eyes shut. Until I felt someone hold my hand.

"Baby," Kiba's voice whispered. "I know you're not asleep yet."

"I was about to fall asleep," I whispered, fluttering my eyes open to look at him. I don't know if it was the enticing aura the lighting had, or the light from the window shone on his face, or the dark contouring him perfectly; but he was looking pretty damn good. He pulled me up slowly, and he kept me from falling by securing his arm on my waist. He walked me to the kitchen where I leaned on the wall and he held my hands.

"There was something about what Iruka Sensei said," he began as he drew circles on either of my hands. "That just made me want you," he finished licking his lips slowly.

"I knew he shouldn't have told you that," I noted, earning a chuckle from him which revealed his fang.

"He really shouldn't have." This time, his hands trapped me between him. He was so close I could feel his breath in my ear.

Before I could say anything I felt his lips trailing down my jaw to my lips. I inhaled sharply at the touch of his cold lips. As soon as his lips locked with mine, I threw my arms around his neck and he pushed me against the wall. His kisses were rough, but sweet. His hand traveled to my leg, wrapping it around his waist. I could feel him pull my waist closer to his so no space was left between us. Our kiss slowly got more heated and more needy when he completely hoisted me up so I was wrapped around his waist. He carried me over to the table, feeling him grind his hips against mine. I let a soft moan escape my lips as his lips traveled to my neck. He pulled away for a moment, panting.

"Home. Now." he huffed out desperately before we carefully got out of Naruto's apartment trying not to wake anyone up. That was the fastest we've ever walked back to our apartment building, and the fastest we went from almost getting each other naked to falling asleep before we could do anything else.

* * *

I laughed, thinking about last night, sending another pain through my head. I closed my eyes shut and slowly got myself to stand up. I picked up a shirt Kiba left hanging on the chair and put it on. Stretching my arms, I walked out of the door to our bedroom being greeted by the sight of our two dogs asleep on the couch. I leaned on the doorframe, smiling.

_I guess he already fed them,_ I thought to myself, still watching them. Soon, two arms trapped me in a tight hug. I smiled wider, feeling Kiba's warmth enveloping me.

"Good morning," he muttered, pressing his lips against my cheek. It was cute until he licked my cheek.

"You're disgusting," I joked. He spun me around carefully so I would face him.

"Not even a good morning?" he pouted. I laughed, putting my hand on his face. I let my thumb run over his cheek before giving him a kiss. I felt him smile as he kissed me back. After pulling away, I turned back to watch our dogs sleeping on the couch. He wrapped his arms around me again, resting his chin on my shoulder. "That was a good kiss," he whispered in my ear.

I tried to ignore whatever it was he was almost inviting me to do by thanking him for feeding them, and apologising for not waking up in time to be the one to feed them. He responded by kissing my shoulder blade. This boy honestly does not rest until he gets what he wants.

"About last night," he started, pressing a kiss on my ear.

"Mhm, what about it?" I asked, playing stupid. His kisses began to trail from my jaw to my neck. My head tilted unconsciously, allowing him better access. "What—" I moaned softly, "about it?" I asked almost breathlessly. In a snap, he spun me around and crashed his lips into mine, his hands hoisting me up and wrapping my legs around him. He kicked the door closed and pushed me against it.

"We didn't—exactly finish," he said in between kisses. The same urgency from last night came rushing back, and our kiss was becoming more desperate. I parted my lips, allowing him more access, letting him explore me. I was about to allow us to continue when we began to get more rough, but I remembered the heap of work I had left. I gave him one long kiss before pulling away.

"I know, baby, but we both have so much work to finish today," I panted out. "Plus, I have a killer headache."

He groaned and let me down. He buried his head in the crook of my neck, his hands holding mine.

"I hate that you're right," he said into my neck. "But you look so fucking good in my shirt," he whined.

"I promise," I whispered, turning my head close to his ear. "I'm going to make tonight so worth it."

He growled lowly, pushing me back against the door. "Keep talking like that and I won't be able to wait," he replied, resting his forehead on mine. I smirked and slithered away from him.

"Hey," he said softly before I walked away. He made his way toward me, catching my hand in his. "I love you," he said softly before giving me a soft kiss.

"I love you too."

I heard him flop back down on the bed before complaining that his head hurt and how he'll kill Naruto for last night. I laughed before closing the door to the bathroom to get ready for the day.


	2. I Swear on My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba loves his little sister very much and wants to protect her with his life. (Family Angst + Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A peak into Kiba's household. Featuring an original Inuzuka character, Inuzuka Nakano.

It was almost 10 when Kiba woke up. He rolled around on his bed, trying to gather up the energy to stand. 

"Oy, Akamaru," he groaned. "Help me up." 

He lifted his hand, preparing himself to be pulled up by his companion in life. When he tried getting a hold of Akamaru's back, he was met with the sheets of his bed. He narrowed his eyes, wondering where Akamaru was. He wasn't usually out of bed before Kiba woke up.

Once he was able to pull himself up, he rubbed his eyes, trying to keep them open. He sat at the edge of his bed, staring at his door. It was left open, so he assumed Akamaru must have gone out. Yawning, he adjusted back to his surroundings, taking everything in. And that's when Akamaru's whereabouts became clear to him.

 _"What the hell is going on?"_ he thought to himself, walking closer to his door to be able to hear whatever ruckus was taking place outside in the dining area. Three things. His mom yelling, his little sister crying, and Akamaru whining. Slowly, the feeling of worry for his little sister clouded KIba's mind. He understood that sometimes they should be better kids, but sometimes Tsume goes overboard as well. Sometimes he wished they found it in themselves to be able to communicate better. But that's not what Tsume taught them to get used to.

"I said, **no** breakfast after 9:30. It's simple to get out of bed," he heard Tsume scold. "I don't serve breakfast to lazy heads!" she roared.

"Kasan, I didn't—mean to—wake up late," Nakano said through her tears. "I—It was an—accident. Katashi and I were—up late training," she added through her sobs.

Tsume only grunted in reply. 

Kiba exited his room and walked towards the dining area to grasp the entire situation. He saw Tsume sat on one of the chairs, her legs and arms crossed.

"NO BREAKFAST FOR LAZY HEADS!" their mom exclaimed, hurling the plates of food on the table in front of her towards Nakano. In less than a split second, Kiba's reflexes jumped in and stood between the flying plates and Nakano. He stood, his hands held up in front of him, allowing the plates and food to hit him freely.

"Nii-san..." Nakano trailed in shock.

"What the hell is going on?" Kiba questioned in defense.

"Oh, good. A lazy head with a bad mouth," Tsume rolled her eyes at her son.

"From what I heard, Nakano apologised," Kiba challenged. "Don't treat her like this."

"I wake up early in this house to make sure there's food on the table. And you kids can't bother to be ready by then? I'm pretty sure I raised you to be more disciplined than that." Tsume shook her head, keeping her hands crossed. "Provided, you can't even keep up in your training. But now Nakano too?"

"She's seven years old."

"And you're 17."

"We're not talking about me. I'm talking about my little sister, your daughter—who apologised for sleeping in _once_ —who you yanked plates at."

"Nii-san, stop. Please," Nakano begged, tugging at the hem of Kiba's shirt.

"Talk to me when you've trained better. Keep up with classmates, Kiba. Keep up with Naruto," Tsume retorted. "Same for you, Nakano." 

Kiba hung his head low.

There's always a comparison. In the shinobi world, you're always bound to be compared to someone. Why can't Naruto just be Naruto, and Kiba just be Kiba? Kiba might have reacted differently if he didn't have a little sister to watch over, but he was responsible for her now too. And frankly, maybe he was tired of the shinobi world.

"You can talk to me that way, but not to her." He lifted his head to look at his mom, making sure she knew he was not having this.

Tsume, in the same fashion, hung her head low and shook it.

"Are you," she laughed. "are you bossing me?" her voice suddenly bellowed. " _DON'T_ TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" she exclaimed, slamming her hand on the table, sending a crack through the surface.

Kiba heard Akamaru whine as Nakano ran to her room, her head buried in her hands. Tsume huffed angrily, pushing the table as she stood and stormed out of the dining area.

"Kuso," Kiba cussed under his breath, bending down to get the plates strewn across the floor.He picked up some of the food and thought it would be a waste to throw it in the trash.

"Akamaru, do you like fish?" he asked the ninken who had his head lung low as he sat on the floor. Akamaru just let out a small whine. "Hm, I figured." Kiba formed a small handful of rice into a ball in his hand and gave it to Akamaru. "I'll feed you after I talk to Nakano, okay?"

Kiba gained traction from his knees as he pushed himself up to stand. He walked towards Nakano's room, but heard crying coming from his room. He tilted his head in confusion, and pushed his door open. On his bed, he saw Nakano wrapped in his blanket, her head buried into the mound of pillows on his bed. He didn't really want to have nine pillows on his bed. Akamaru did.

He heaved a sigh, leaning on his doorframe, observing her for a while and collecting himself so he'd know what to say. But in truth, Kiba never really knew what to say in any situation which is why the worst sort of bullshit always came out of his mouth.

He made his way over to her, taking a seat next to her on the bed. Nakano's back was facing him, so he put a hand on his back and gave her a small pat.

"Hey," he started. "C'mon, talk to me." He slung his arm over her shoulder and gave her a hug. He felt her trembling as her tears ran down her face.

"Nii-san," Nakano choked out, sitting up, making Kiba sit up. "Kachan..." she trailed. "Does she hate me?"

"Eeh?" Kiba exclaimed, sighing in the process. "Come here," he says sweetly, gesturing for her to sit on his lap.

His little sister's face it up. It was no surprise that Nakano was so in awe of her older brother. She always saw him as someone who would always protect her, and him standing up to their mom was proof of that. Nakano's small body was enveloped in her older brother's embrace, her eyes still puffy from crying. Nakano felt safe in her brother's arms. And she felt loved.

"Listen to me," Kiba started, hugging Nakano. "She doesn't hate you. She's just a little strict, you know."

"But—" she hiccuped. "But I said I was sorry." She slowly began to cry again. "She—she threw stuff at me."

Kiba hugged her tighter, guiding her head to his shoulder, allowing her to cry freely.

"I don't wanna cry anymore, nii-san."

"Hey, it's okay."

"But shinobi don't cry."

"Ay, Nakano. It's just me with you here. It's okay."

With that, Nakano flung her arms around her brother, clinging on to him, her tears falling nonstop.

"It hurts, nii-san," she cried. "I wish she loved me."

Kiba put a hand on her head, stroking her hair softly.

"Nakano, I swear to you, I will never allow anyone do that to you again," Kiba said softly, cradling her in his arms like the first time he carried her when she was born. He remembered that day so well. He had just turned ten years old, and he was so happy about a little sister he considered her the greatest gift in the world. He vowed to himself that he would protect her with everything he had. "Your brother will protect you always."

Kiba sealed his eyes shut, trying not to tear up at the sight of his little sister hurting.

"I know I tease you a lot, and I know sometimes I go overboard too. I know I disappoint you sometimes, and sometimes I'm not the best brother. But I love you so very much."


End file.
